


Call me Nicole

by Darthweenie235



Series: wyatt and willow [8]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Protective Mother, The talk.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthweenie235/pseuds/Darthweenie235
Summary: The talk.Willow brings home a boy...





	Call me Nicole

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

The clock on the wall above the TV counted away the seconds that Nicole sat in silence, holding the barrel of her shotgun up the window light every so often and immediately returning it to her lap to clean it.

When satisfied, she pushed two cartridges into the chamber and snapped it up, pushed on the safety and lent is against the coffee table, the varnished oak of the stock shining in the light.

She took a clean rag in her hands, rubbing it slowly through the both of them, making sure to check both sides before returning it to the box with the gun oil and the other cleaning equipment she had been using in the past half an hour.

“So... You and my daughter huh?” Nicole looked up at the 17 year old sweating profusely opposite her. He discretely wiped the sweat from the stubble on his top lip, trying to tug his shirt away from his back, but as not to un-tuck it from his jeans.

“Yes Ma’am, I mean nothing but the best ma’am.” He said nervously toeing his suede Chelsea boots against the carpet anxiously.

“Hm hm.” Nicole replied, sitting back in her chair.

“Um Sherriff Haught, if you don’t mind me asking, is that a Browning DG4 207?” He asked eyeing her shotgun.

“You are correct. You shoot?” She asked showing some interest.

“Yes ma’am.” He said, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. “Got a Rizzini RB EM 16-bore myself ma’am. Mostly game shooting though.”

Nicole nodded in answer. “Do you have a licence for that?”

He gulped “Yes ma’am in date till’ April 4th 2020 ma’am.”

She nodded again. “I’m gonna cut the small talk here kid,” Nicole said leaning forward with her elbows on her knees.  “What are your intensions-“

“Nicole!”

“Nicole! You better not be interrogating that poor boy!” Waverly rounded the corner into the living room.

“It's ok Mrs Earp- Haught, Sherriff was jus’ giving me some advice on my shotgun ma’am.” The boy gestured t the model lent against the coffee table.

Waverly eyed Nicole who stood, smiling.

“Yep, Jamie here wanted to know some top tips on cleaning, isn’t that right kid?” She said smiling through gritted teeth, clapping him on the back.

“Yes ma’am, two different rags ma’am, one for removing dirt one for oiling ma’am.” He said nervously, forcing a smile.

The front door swung open, the handle hitting the wall behind it, making Nicole cringe.

“MOM!” Willow yelled from the hallway.

“I SWEAR TO GOD-“  Willow stopped when she reached the living room, a frown forming on her face. She grabbed Jamie’s wrist and dragged him out of the house.

“It was nice to meet you Jamie!” Nicole said into the empty hallway, waving at nothing.

Waverly crossed her arms and looked up at Nicole through her eyebrows. “ Did you really have to do that?” She asked quietly.

“Yep. It was better me than Wynonna though.” She said picking up her shotgun and cleaning kit and carrying to the safe.

“The kid lives on a farm! He drives a tractor for god’s sake Nicole! “

“I know.”

“He literally couldn’t hurt a fly! He has horses and sheep and pigs- wait what did you say?” Waverly stopped and eyed Nicole dangerously.

In that moment Nicole felt any bravery she had felt dissipate into thin air. She shoved her hands into her pockets and kicked the edge of the rug with her boots.

“Nicole Haught you didn’t.” Waverly said shocked.

“It was Wynonna’s idea!” She said running out of the living room and out the back.

“Nicole!” She yelled chasing her.

//

_“Haughtstuff!” Wynonna swung through the door of Nicole’s office and threw herself into one of the chairs on the other side of her desk._

_“What.” Nicole answered not looking away from her computer._

_“I have some interesting information from a very good source that you’d be interested in hearing.” she said putting her feet up on the desk and grabbing a pen, clicking it on and off._

_Nicole stopped typing and looked at Wynonna. “ What do you want Earp.”_

_“I don’t want-  Ok Lonnie gave me a parking ticket and I thought this would be a good trade.” She said flicking the pen at Nicole and grabbing her business card holder._

_The Sherriff sat back in her chair and swung gently side to side as if considering her offer._

_“I tell you what. You tell me this piece of info and the source and ill see if it’s worth removing a parking ticket.” She wagered._

_“Good enough for me.” Wynonna shrugged. “So Ava and I-“_

_“Your information is something Ava told you? Wynonna seriously I have a lot of work to do and I’d like to get home to my family within the next two hours-“_

_“Will you shut up! It’s about Willow!”_

_And that’s how the two of them ended up staying longer than they should have, building a very detailed background on a Mr. James Alexander Quentin Cox, aged 17, who was found to be a very intelligent young man with a spotlessly clean record._

_“Dayuuummmm. When Ava said he was good didn’t know she meant this good.” Wynonna said kicking her heals back up onto the desk with a yawn._

_//_

“Nicole Haught, you probably scared that poor boy to death. Which is why you are going  to invite him to our family BBQ on Sunday.”

“But-“

“Don’t argue. Go.” Waverly said putting a hand up to Nicole who turned away and walked off in the direction of her cruiser grumbling.

 

She pulled up along-side of her daughter and her boyfriend in the middle of town and rolled  down her window.

“What do you want mom.?” Willow huffed, clearly still angry at her.

Nicole looked past Wilow ans straight at Jamie “BBQ. Sunday. Be there.” She stated, driving away as soon as the words left her mouth.

Willow stood on the sidewalk her mouth agape.

Jamie gulped.

 

 

The burgers were grilling, the drinks were chilling and music was playing. Chase was stood with Little Wesley in his arms, the small copper haired boy slept soundly as he was rocked gently side to side, Waverly and Chase were engaged in conversation. Wyatt was across the other side of the garden, unsurprisingly playing cricket with Ava. Wynonna was sat in Doll’s lap on the deck enjoying the view.

Nicole surveyed the garden. Two people missing. As if on cue, Willow and Jamie walked through the patio door, Willow dragging her boyfriend straight past Nicole to Waverly.

Nicole watched, a frown clouding her features.

“Yo Haughtstuff!" Wynonna called “Chill.” She said nodding, a small smile in the corner of her mouth.

Nicole nodded back grabbing a beer and turning the burgers.

She watched as a sleeping Wesley was passed to Jamie and Willow’s face lit up like New York at Christmas. She smiled as Wesley woke up immediately confused as to who this new person was and why his big brothers boyfriend wasn't holding him like when he went to sleep. However, he seemed to cheer up immediately and squealed rubbing his hands on the rough texture of Jamie’s short stubble.

Wesley was handed back to Chase and Jamie said something to willow , causing her to frown and shake her head. He kissed her forehead and began walking toward Nicole.

“Ma’am, thankyou for inviting me into your home, I’d like to give you these.” Jamie smiled handing Nicole two rectangular pieces of paper “Willow mentioned you’re a blue jays fan ma’am.”

She grinned. She held a hand out, which he shook happily.

 “Call me Nicole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Hope you liked the small addition to the ever growing Earp-Haught family!  
> Lemme know what you think or pop by on tumblr at darthweenie235!  
> Sorry for not updating the series in TOO Long but i hope this makes up for the wait!


End file.
